a very percabeth prom
by queenanneg
Summary: this is a story where they are mortals and have both parents, and go to prom! not exactly together...but you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! this story is a percabeth fan fic where they are both mortals and they go to prom. enjoy! (btw: all characters belong to rick riordan)**

* * *

A sunny day today, such a nice day, yet so unfortunate that today was the day of the dreaded prom. I know, I know any regular girl would be super excited to go with her cute boyfriend, aka Luke, but the truth was, I didn't even like Luke. My best friend Percy _assumed_ I did and set us up, even though Luke was a fine excuse for a high school blonde jock, I just didn't.

Didn't like him, didn't even want to kiss him when he came and swept me up, when I really only wanted one person in my life to do that, and that was my best friend, Percy, who did that when I was sad, needed a hug (that time was a sad time for me, I had gotten a 95 on my test…) And then when he was bringing me somewhere and I was lazy.

Anyway, I got up and did my normal routine: wake up, brush, get dressed, and go to school. I walked to school, eating my apple on the way, and hoping that my day would have to be really good to make up for the fact that I had to go with someone that I didn't even like to my first prom.

Now, as a little girl, I had always imagined my first prom to be magical, to go with the perfect guy, to fall in love and marry each other and everything, but 16 year old me knew better than that.

I was not on any terms excited to go to this prom. I just wanted to rip up that stupid dress and stay at home with my favorite date: netflix.

Someone ripped my out of the blissfulness of my thoughts when they said, "Hey babe!"

I groaned and then discreetly turned it into a yawn.

"So babe what are we going to wear tonight?" Luke asked excitedly. And then he murmured, "I mean it won't even really matter that much because by the end of the night, all of it will be off anyway…" He smirked at my expression and I slapped him hard.

Then I ran into the building, leaving Luke standing there and grasping his cheek in shock.

I would like to say that my day got better after that, but I was wrong. Two tests, and even though I am pretty sure I did well on them, I wasn't exactly thrilled to take them either.

And then there was prom. My sister Emily helped me get ready, and I put on some beige wedges, with a sea green top, and my hair in a half ponytail curled, down my back. I had just sat down on the couch, dress and all, and turned on the tv to watch some of my favorite: Fixer Upper! It was all about designing and architecture and I was hooked!

Then my doomsday date arrived, and he looked fine, I guess, but he smiled at me expectantly, like I should either gasp dramatically at him and say "OMG Luke you look so hot right now," or I should tap dance in 3 inch heels. Guess which one I would rather do right now.

He drove me in his car, and the whole ride was filled with uncomfortable silence, as I twiddled with my sea green dress fabric. On the way to the gym, I had realized that I didn't see Percy at all today, and I started to get worried.

However, those faded as soon as I saw him grinning on the steps of the school, at Luke's truck and he opened the door for me grinning. I hugged him and he whispered into my ear,

"That dress is the exact color of my eyes and my tie," he whispered, and it seemed like a thousand volts of electricity went down my spine.

Now that I think about it, I could have worn a kind of pretty light blue dress, but that would match Luke's eyes and I guess I just slowly drifted towards the sea green one…

Kind of like how instead of going on dates of light blue-eyed Luke, I went to sea-green-eyed Percy's apartment instead. Maybe it was because he invited me more or that I liked him in the way that I never liked Luke.

I mentally slapped myself with the same slapping hand I used on Luke. I didn't like Percy that way. But the way he was looking at me right now, I could have said differently about him.

He was gazing dreamily at me, like he just had a great gift or something like that. His eyes slowly moved down… lower and lower until I lifted up his chin smirking.

I didn't want to embarrass him too much so I just said,

"Shall we enter?"

Percy nodded uncomfortably, and I almost laughed. But instead I locked arms with him and headed inside, aware of Luke's glaring eyes on my back, but at that moment I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked in the gym, hand in hand and I felt people's eyes on me. Then Percy asked me to dance and I said sure, even though I secretly was thinking YES.

He smiled and we went onto the dance area. I tried to avoid his luring stare, and his strong arms wrapped around me, and instead turned my attention to the gym.

There were yellow and white balloons strung through almost everything, the table, the chairs and the walls, and it looked really nice. I kept pretending to be staring interestingly at the magnificent wood chairs, I mean they were just so great, when Percy gently pulled my chin towards his face and whispered against my forehead, "I like this dance. What about you Wise Girl?"

I held back a shiver.

"Yeah, but I-uh-think I should go find Luke, I mean he was the one who I came here with in the first place..." And since his lips were near my forehead, my eyes were around his jaw area, so I saw it tighten and release, tighten and release, until he finally said,

"I think that's a great idea,"

And this time I didn't even try to hold back my shiver as I turned away to go find Luke.

I went searching and really I was only half in it because my mind was spinning with thoughts of my best friend. Lately it had been really awkward, I think it's because Percy has this girl named Rachel who I think he likes a lot, I mean he already kissed her.

Even though _I_ was Percy's first kiss, she kissed him too.

I remembered the story clearly.

 _It was a beautiful day in July and Percy and I had just come back from the pool. I was in a really good mood so I let Percy drag me to get ice cream._

 _He was across the street, he had run ahead of me to get to the ice cream truck._

 _"Annabeth! Come here I want to get ice cream," Percy screamed at me. I chuckled at his immature behavior and I went to cross the street. I looked up just as I was about to cross to see Percy scream with his eyes wide open. I was so startled that I said "Percy? Is there something wrong?"_

 _And instead of him responding I saw him sprinting right towards me, screaming his head off._

 _He tackled me and out of the corner of my eye that wasn't being obscured by Percy's body tackling me, I saw a car pass right where I had been two seconds ago._

 _Time seemed to slow down. I turned my attention back to Percy and he looked so cute right now I swear._

 _His eyes had a scared and afraid look like he had almost died, or worse, I had almost died, which actually did happen._

 _His hair was touseled and handsome, but for some reason right now it looked so much better now that I was so much closer to him._

 _I put my hands through his hair, and without thinking, I thanked him._

 _By pressing my lips to his._

 _I don't know what I was thinking but I was so grateful for what he had just done for me, for what he would do for me a thousand times and his lips were soft._

 _It was kind of like kissing a stress ball, but his lips tasted like vanilla ice cream, so I didn't object._

 _Percy was the first to pull away, a wild look in his sea green eyes._

 _"What was tha-"_

 _But I cut him off again with a huge hug.  
"Thank you Seaweed Brain," _

_My seaweed brain, I thought to myself._

I didn't even realize I had stumbled into a room while I was reminiscing the old days. I heard some shuffling around and something drop, and naturally I was curious, so I peeked inside the room a little further.

And I gasped. Luke was on the bed, with Rachel on top of him and they were kissing. I stumbled out and they didn't hear me, luckily, but I had tears in my eyes so I started running. I was running to my home. to the person I would love no matter what, someone who would be loyal to me always, who I just NEEDED so deeply in my state right now, and it was like my eyes had finally been opened.

I was almost angry at myself for waiting for this "issue" to happen before I realized how I just needed comfort, for my someone to forgive me for everything, I didn't realize that I needed him this much before. I wanted him so badly, it hurt my heart a little bit. Of course, if you didn't realize it yet, naturally I ran to Percy. It turns out that I was crying. I didn't even realize it at first, but then I felt wet tears running down my face. I felt myself gasp, but it was like I was a stranger in my own body.

I just couldn't believe that just happened, and I gasped and gasped. I replayed it in my head, even though I didn't want to. I found Percy at the punch table and before I was even in five feet radius, his back straightened and he spun around. He saw me and his punch cup dropped out of his hands, his eyes looking like they did on the day he saw me almost get hit by a car. Now thinking back on it, I might have looked like I did get hit by a car.

My dress was torn from running, and my hair was in soggy ringlets down my neck. I'm sure my mascara was running down my cheeks too, but I didn't care. I was limping and stumbling as if I really did, actually, get hit by a car. I stopped as soon as he saw me and just stared at him, the tears falling, and it was like we were the only two people in the world. He was staring intently at me, concern running deep in his face, and I was staring at him, my tears falling and falling. I ran to him sobbing, and he grabbed me, firmly, but gently at the same time, and he looked at me, me in his arms, so fragile. I hated him seeing me like this. I was supposed to be the strong Annabeth Chase. He took me and held me, not even asking why I was crying, but I didn't want that.

I crashed my lips to his and he was startled. He didn't kiss back. His lips tasted like strawberry, and something salty, which I think was my tears. He pulled away and I started crying harder. He didn't like me the way I liked...no loved him. He stared at me in shock. All thoughts that had been about Percy liking me were wrong. Just then Percy picked me up bridal style, and carried me outside. We sat on the bench outside. I cried and he held me, silently rubbing circles down my back. Finally I think his curiosity took the best of him. "Wise Girl.. Just explain." I sniffled and I mentally slapped myself with a hockey stick. "Luke...Luke...he...he..."

Percy's gaze hardened and he stared up at the sky angrily. His voice was only a whisper and I might have not heard it if I hadn't been snuggling on his chest and hugging him like my life depended on it. "Just tell me if he hurt you." "Well..."

I looked at him and I saw his mouth in a firm line. His eyes were angry and he almost looked scary. He got up and led me to his car. I started crying again. He put me in the passengers seat, and knelt down on the pavement by his feet. "Hey...that...that''s okay." He stroked my cheek and he said, "I'll be right back, okay,"

And he walked into the school. He tripped a little on his way in, but then he straightened up and brushed off his shirt, looking if anybody had saw him. I got scared and lonely after a little while, so I followed him in. I heard some yelling, faint, and I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't trying to hear something.

Everybody else was dancing and laughing, so unaware. I ran into the room where I heard the yelling. Percy was standing near the doorway, fat glops of water running down his cheeks.

Rachel was on the ground, sobbing. Luke was standing up, and I think he was the one getting yelled at. I didn't hear it all but I did hear, "I love her you idiot! And you should too! You don't know what a thing you had Luke! You selfish arrogant uh..ummm.. mean person! She was sobbing about what you did to her! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? He roared. I would have almost laughed if I didn't feel like dying.

Percy would never call anyone anything worse than an...idiot. There. I said the word. I'm sorry. Luke yelled and threw himself at Percy. I was about to join in to protect my home when Percy put an arm out and stopped him, Luke still running and screaming against his Percy's hand pressing against his forehead. Luke then managed hit Percy's stomach and my beautiful seaweed brain doubled over.

Luke screamed and kept hitting him.

Then i screamed and ran in.

I'm not sure what I was doing, but I landed a solid and strategized blow to Luke's jaw and there was a crunch and Luke was on the floor. Unfortunately, so was Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

I shaked Percy.

"Oh please Percy please!" I shrieked.

 _Five Months Later_

"Wise Girl, you remember that prom a little while ago?"

I smiled sadly.

Percy was at my house, studying for our Calculus test, and he was laying on my bed while i was sitting, reading, and his head was in my lap. i absentmindedly ran my fingers through his hair.

He continued.

"And you kissed me?"

I stopped running my hands through his hair. I put my book down and continued.

It was a few seconds before I spoke.

"Yeah.." I said in a small voice.

"Well I never kissed you back you know."

I froze again.

I never thought about that kiss againn after it happened.

I assumed Percy didn't like me either, so I moved on, even though it was hard. He looked up and I nodded.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my head down.

He kissed me and it was amazing. It was weird, again like I was a stranger in my own body, but this time for a good reason. He pulled away so that our foreheads were touching.

And as for that night, and what happened to Percy, well obviously he wasn't that injured and came out without a scratch. \

And as for the rest of the retched Prom Night, well, some things are better kept secrets.


End file.
